The Mew Girl in School : Part III
by renea-lilith
Summary: Shina confesses? Nori backs off? Ryo's ... happy? Everyone finds out who Angel is? What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if it's short but I've been writing two other stories as well so I'm really sorry.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the concert as Shina, Crystal, and Ruri sit and take in the summer air. "I love summer don't you," Crystal said doing a backstroke in Shina's outdoors pool. Ruri nodded her head as she jumped in and came up, "good thing Tamaki's dad kept the summer plans normal. I don't know what I would've done if there was more school!" Shina pulled her sunglasses down a bit, "he likes me so I would've been the only one on break. Besides," she said pushing them back up, "I need to find Seiya." Both girls yelled at her, "whhhaaaattttt!?!?!?!"

"I just need to talk to him that's all," she said rubbing her bangs on her forehead. "But you still want to talk to him," they said holding their hands together, "you don't like him!" She sat up and pulled off her glasses, "but I can trust him! Need I remind you that Three Nights is coming up!?" Ruri and Crystal looked at each other then back at her, "you don't trust us?"

"I just can't trust that your power will even make a dent!" Just then they heard something and saw the club standing there, "what's the Three Nights?" Shina looked at the girls then back at them, "it happens every year to me. My power gets to the point where I can't control it and hurt anything and everyone around me. The reason why I want to talk to Seiya is because the Star Lights can counter my power and control me since grandmother isn't here." Haruhi sat next to Shina, "when does it start?" Shina gave a weak smile and rubbed the top of her head, "two weeks away." Tamaki's eyes grew a little small and parted his lips knowing what that date meant and quietly said; "is that why you want us to keep our distance from you?" She looked up into his eyes and knew what he was talking about and answered, "either I hurt all of you or not. I don't want to take that chance."

"Ah, always thinking about her friends and never about herself," Ryo said walking outside wearing normal clothes for a change, "you don't mind right?" Hunny went up to him, "Shi-chan doesn't want to hurt us … doshite?" Ryo rubbed his hair a bit, "she nearly killed me once three years ago because of the Three Days. I doubt you want to be around when that happens." The twins got in the pool then asked together, "is she really that evil?" She glared at them and they stopped, "don't toy with me you two." Kyoya spoke next, "then what could control her that required her grandmother?" Ryo stared at him before answering, "her grandmother has … well let's just put it like this: her mother's side knows magic since forever … while my side of the family knows how to use every ounce of our energy for power. So combine the two and you have one powerful being." Shina cocked her head, "thanks … I guess." Ryo looked over at her then boasted, "aww, come now, come now, would I really try to hurt you?" She moved her head to the other side, "yes." Ryo did an anime fall while both Kyoya and Tamaki move their heads to watch his movement. "Hey you know what Shina? You know that without me-…" she cut him off, "I wouldn't be here? I'm still trying to figure out what mother saw in you." Ryo did another anime fall but when he got up this time he had several anime sweat drops lingering over his head. "That was uncalled for." She moved her hand by her face and fanned herself, "that's probably why grandmother hates you."

"Your grandmother is your mother's mother! Give some credit!" Shina put her sunglasses back on and began her tanning again, "no thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime later Shina is seen sitting in her room staring out of the window with a light breeze blowing her hair. A sad yet calm expression tells that she's thinking about the future a little bit. When the door opened she could feel the energy and knew who it was that was going to talk to her. "I spoke with your grandmother … she says that hopefully we have some rope somewhere … but I told her no and … what are you thinking about?"

"I know who to choose if all goes the way that I planned it," she calmly said to her father. "Who is it," he asked closing the door behind him as he walked over to his daughter and rubbed her head, "tell me." She sighed and looked up at him, "if things go according to plan after the Three Nights then my choice is crystal clear. Took me a while to think things over but I've decided."

Ryo leaned against the wall listening to her as she looked back out the window; he peeked around the corner and spotted the trees that grew over his late wife's grave marker, "you've thought about it while staring at the trees?" She nodded her head and didn't speak. "I can understand that, every so often I go over there and remember those years that we were together." Shina started to sigh a lot more so Ryo bent down and made her stare at him, "just because she's gone and the Three Nights happen doesn't mean that I regret you being my daughter. Now you're my blood and she's part of your blood as well … I love you just as much as I still love her ok?" Shina's red eyes and pink face calmly agreed to Ryo's statement. He smiled at her, moved some of her bangs away from her forehead, and kissed her, "let's go give our love to her together."

* * *

Both Shina and Ryo stood up together then hugged each other as they walked out of her room and into the small forest to see Sakura's grave. Once they got there Shina walked up and placed a small thing of Japanese Lilies, Tiger Lilies, and Easter Lilies. 

"I miss her," Shina finally said once she placed it down and Ryo lighting a small incense burner. "I do too sweetheart," he said rubbing her back gently, "why don't you go and talk to Seiya now about the Three Nights?" She looked up at him as he smiled and rubbed her head again moving her sunglasses down. She gave a weak smile and took off towards the front gate.

Ryo turned his head back towards the grave stone, "she's so much like you … I wish you could be here then this would've never happened. I'm sorry for putting pressure on you … I'm sorry for a lot of things. But I'm not sorry for our daughter; she's made a choice on who to love … your mother is so stubborn I see why you said those things to me. I miss you with all my heart. I love you Sakura … I really do and you know that … now I must protect that which I love. I must now protect Shina. Give me the strength to do so."

* * *

As she walked down a barely brightened hallway and knocked on a door the one that opened was Seiya. He stared at her for a bit before answering, "hey … um … are you lost or something?" He walked past him and into the room, "don't be modest. I need to talk to you." He looked up at the door for a bit then cocked his head as he walked back inside and closed the door, "come again?" She pulled her sunglasses up to rest on her head with some of her bangs held back as well, "you heard me. I need to talk to you." 

"About what," he yelled at her. She looked up at him as she sat down on one of the couches, "my powers." Seiya looked at her for a bit then sat down next to her and listened. "What I'm going to tell you doesn't get outside of this room … you can tell Yaten and Taiki but nobody else. Even if your life is on the line you don't tell anyone!" He nodded his head and looked her dead in the eyes, "ok … now …"


	3. Message to all readers

Hello everyone.

I'm so sorry for not continuing lately. But if you like his story then come and read my two other stories as well. One is called **The Other Princess **and the other is called **Half Human & Half Mermaid. **The first one already has four chapters and the second one already has three chapters. But I promise to get to this one as soon as I get (at least) one reply. But until then I have no idea when I'll continue since my job is being a pain in the butt and my mind is always in the clouds … but anyways we just have to wait until the next chapter.

Until then …

… bye!


	4. My Sorry not part of story

I am so, so, so, SO sorry for not even logging into this for like EVER because my internet got turned off and it took like a year to turn it back on but now it's slower because of the stupid dial-up … but hey anything's better than nothing right? Anyways thank you so much for reading my fan listings and I hope you will continue to do so in the future. If there's stories that you wanted to read and you can't find them then maybe because I either re-did them or just took them off. I don't like clutter … probably it's just my obsessive-compulsive behavior speaking. Heh, well anyways if there's anything I can do for you then please let me know so I can help you out.


End file.
